


Can't Say No

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Taylor and Zac can't seem to ever say no to Avery.





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo - Fantasies

Zac runs a hand through his hair as he makes his way down the hall.  He keeps his head bowed, hoping he won’t get noticed. That would be just what he needs right now.  As he approaches the door, he takes a look around. When he’s sure that no one is around, he knocks.  He can’t believe he’s actually doing this. How did he agree to do this?

 

“I was beginning to think you were gonna bail,” a soft voice says.

 

Zac lifts his gaze to the woman standing before him.  “Even if I wanted to, I can’t say no to you,” he mutters.

 

“You aren’t the only one.”

 

Zac frowns at that.  “What are you talking about?”  He allows her to take his hand and pull him into the room.  “Avie…” He stops when he sees who else is in the room. “Fuck.”

 

Taylor stands up quickly from the end of the bed.  “Zac, what are you doing here?” He wipes his hands nervously on his pants.  “Um… Avery just…”

 

“Both of you need to chill,” Avery says with a smile.  

 

Zac looks at his sister.  “We need to…” He looks at Taylor once again.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I asked you both here.”  She tugs on Zac’s hand, pulling him over to where Taylor is standing.  “I wanted you both here. I think… there’s something you should both know.”

 

“I think it’s pretty safe to say we both know what’s going on,” Taylor says as he meets his brother’s gaze.  “At least I do.” He sighs. “How long, Ave?”

 

“Depends on how you mean.”

 

Zac takes a deep breath.  Is he about to admit his sick relationship with his little sister?  But wait… it’s obvious he’s not the only one who has been hiding. He frowns a little.  “Wait… how long, Avie?”

 

“Again, depends on how you mean.”

 

“I think you should just start talking,” Taylor says.

 

“Okay.  But we’re all adults here.  So let’s act like adults. And let’s sit down.”  

 

Zac watches his brother as he moves to sit down on the bed.  He’s not sure what to even think at this point. “How long?” he asks Taylor.

 

“On and off for the last five years.”

 

“How?”

 

“You can really ask me that?”  Taylor looks at Zac with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m not judging you, jackass.  I just want to know how you two…”  Zac looks at his sister who’s still standing in front of them.

 

Taylor sighs.  “I’m sorry. Just…”  He shrugs. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.  I had gotten into a fight with Nat and ended up at Mom and Dad’s.  Avery was the only one home. I started rambling about some stupid shit and somehow mentioned that I hadn’t been laid in ages.  Next thing I know, Avery’s pushing me down on her bed. It was only supposed to be that one night.”

 

“She’s not easy to say no to,” Zac mutters.

 

“No, she’s not.  What about you? How’d it happen?”

 

Zac snorts.  “It makes me sound so sick.  As if sleeping with my sister isn’t bad enough…”  He looks down as he rubs his hands together. “We started fooling around when she was…”  How is he supposed to admit this?

  
Taylor looks at Avery before throwing his gaze back to his brother.  “Zac…”

 

“Fifteen.  She was fucking fifteen, all right?”  Zac sighs. “I can’t even say it wasn’t supposed to happen.  I know it  _ shouldn’t _ have happened.  But I sure as hell  _ wanted _ it to happen.”  He finally looks over at Taylor again.  “She was sixteen the first time I actually…”  He gestures toward Avery.

 

“How did it start?  The fooling around?”

 

“I was fucking horny.”  Zac shrugs. “It wasn’t my idea that Kate and I wait until we were married to have sex.  Ultimately it was your fucking fault. God, I hated you.” He lets out a soft laugh. “Avery was over hanging out.  We were actually home for her birthday. So after the party, her and I went back to my place to hang out.”

 

“And you couldn’t tell her no?”

 

“I couldn’t tell her no.”  Zac looks at Avery again. “I don’t know that I’ve told her no since then.”

 

“Same here.  Something tells me it’s going to be the same tonight.”

 

Avery smiles as she takes a step closer.  “Well…” She rests her hands on their cheeks.  “It may be a while before I get to be with either of you again.  And it’s been a fantasy of mine to be with both of you.”

 

Zac is standing before he can even think about what he’s doing.  His hands are entangled in her hair as his mouth is covering hers the moment he’s standing.  The noise she makes is one he loves getting her to make.

 

Taylor rests his hands on the bed behind him as he watches the two before him.  He never imagined he would get aroused by something like this, especially when it’s his brother and sister, but the sight is amazing.  If he had his camera, he would probably capture the moment. 

 

“Can I just…”  Avery pulls back and smiles at Zac.  “My favorite part of that kiss?” She looks over at Taylor.  “You kiss me the same way.”

 

Taylor moves and stands up after her confession.  “Really?” He leans down, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.  He sees Zac take a step back. He’s almost worried he stepped in too quickly, but then he sees Zac step up behind Avery.

 

Zac moves Avery’s hair off her neck as he leans down, biting down gently on the soft skin.  “How long have you wanted both of us, Avie?”

 

Avery moans as Taylor moves his mouth down her jaw to her neck.  “A while,” she whispers.

 

“How long?”  This time Zac is sterner in the question, causing Avery to whimper.

 

“Two years.”

 

Taylor pulls back at that and looks at her.  “Well, who am I to make you wait any longer?”

 

Zac looks at his brother and smiles.  “My thoughts exactly.” He reaches back and pulls his shirt off before he slides his hands down Avery's sides.  He slips his hands under her shirt. He’s about to tell Avery to lift her arms when he sees Taylor doing just that.  He tugs at the shirt and tosses it to the side. “I only have one request.”

 

Avery pouts as she looks back at Zac.  “Zac…”

 

“I will not touch or kiss Taylor.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I second that.”

 

“Fine.”  She climbs onto the bed before they could make a move toward her again.  She pushes her jeans down her legs, kicking them away.

 

Zac licks his lips as he watches her part her legs, exposing her pussy to them.  He reaches over and hits Taylor’s arm lightly. “Please let me taste her first.”

 

“I can go for that,” Taylor responds.  “As long as her mouth is on me.” Taylor undoes his jeans as he walks around to the side of the bed.

 

“Will one of you do something soon?” Avery asks.  “I really don’t want to have to do this for myself.”

 

Zac climbs onto the bed, immediately settling between her legs.  He turns his head and nips at the inside of her thigh. “Do you remember what happened the last time you gave me orders?”

 

Avery whimpers.  “I’m sorry.” She watches as he looks up at her as best as he can from his position.

 

“Hmm…”  He nips at her thigh again, this time a little closer to her pussy.  “I suppose I can let it slide this time.” With that, he closes his mouth over her.  He licks up her center, smiling a little when her hips rock against him.

 

“I love your mouth,” Avery whimpers.

 

Taylor strokes his cock as he watches Avery’s face.  He has to wonder if it’s the same face she makes when he’s the one eating her.  He licks his lips when she looks at him. 

 

“Do I get to suck you?”

 

Taylor grins as he moves closer to her.  “Anything you want, Baby.” He watches as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock.

 

Avery reaches down, curling her fingers into Zac’s hair as he continues to move his tongue with ease in her.  She rests her free hand on Taylor’s thigh as she continues to bob her head along his length. 

 

“Fuck,” Taylor moans.  “Such a good little cock sucker, aren’t you?”  He combs his fingers through her hair, pushing it over her face.

 

Zac looks up at best as he can from his position.  He never thought it would be possible to actually enjoy seeing Avery sucking some other man’s cock.  But the sight is beautiful. He lifts up so he can take a better look. He takes this opportunity to push his own jeans off.  He has the laugh softly when Avery tugs on his hair. “Patience, Avery.” 

 

Taylor chuckles.  “She doesn’t know the meaning.”  He hisses when Avery drags her teeth over his cock.  “Fuck.”

 

“That’s what you get,” Avery mutters.  She shifts so she’s sitting on her knees.  She pulls Taylor down and kisses him.

 

Zac shifts a little, sliding a hand between Avery’s legs.  He smirks as he slides a finger into her. The sound that slips out of her mouth sends a chill down his spine.  He loves being able to make her whine and moan like this. As he adds a second finger, he leans in, closing his mouth over her nipple.

 

Avery whimpers against Taylor’s mouth.  After longing for this for so long, she’s finally getting it.  It has to be a dream. But it isn’t. It feels all too real and all too good to be just a dream.  She pulls back and smiles at Taylor. “I want you both in me.”

 

Zac pulls back at that.  It’s not something he had expected to hear from Avery.  However, nothing about tonight is anything he ever would have expected.  He glances over at his brother to see the surprised look on his face. He can’t tell if he’s opposed to the idea or not.

 

“Please,” Avery says.  

 

Taylor finally looks over at Zac and shrugs.  “Who am I to deny her of what she wants?”

 

Zac grin, pulling his fingers free from her pussy.  “How do you want us?” he asks looking at Avery once again.

 

She smiles between them.  This is the part she’d been most worried about.  She thought for sure they’d put a stop to it at this point.  She leans over and kisses Zac hard. He laughs softly against her mouth as he slides an arm around her waist.

 

“Tay, lay down,” Avery says.

 

Zac backs up to let Taylor get on the bed fully.  He watches Avery climb off and walk over to where she has her bags.  She returns a moment later with a couple of condoms. Zac takes one of them as she passes him.

 

“You had this planned all along,” he says.

 

“How do you know?”

 

He points to the condom that Taylor now has as he lifts his own.  “These aren’t the same.” He smiles when he sees Avery’s cheeks redden.  “You obviously know what we both need and want.”

 

She nods.  “I like to be prepared.”

 

Taylor rolls the condom over his shaft.  “Apparently,” he says. “Come ‘ere.” 

 

Avery beams.  She gives Zac a quick kiss before she crawls back onto the bed.  Taylor rests his hands on her hips as she straddles over him. Zac licks his lips as he watches Avery sink down onto Taylor’s cock.  He shouldn’t be so turned on by the sight, but he’s quickly learning that maybe he’s wanted to see this all along.

 

Taylor shifts a little so he can rock up into her as she begins to move slowly.  “Fuck, that’s good,” he mutters.

 

Zac watches for a few more moments before he climbs onto the bed.  He smirks when Avery looks over her shoulder at him. “Ready?” he asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

He kisses her hard.  “I hope so.” He pushes her forward gently.  “Tay, you ready?”

 

“We’re about to find out,” Taylor answers.  He slides his arms around Avery as he meets Zac’s gaze.  They both give each other a quick nod.

 

Zac shifts so he directly behind Avery.  He isn’t sure how this is going to go for any of them.  He knows that neither he nor Taylor have ever done this.  He’s pretty sure that Avery has never had two men in her at once.  He’s tempted to put a stop to it because he doesn’t want to hurt her.  While he isn’t overly large, he’s definitely small. Taylor doesn’t look like he’s as thick as Zac, but still not small.  Having one of them in her is one thing, but both?

 

“Zac,” Avery says, “I can hear you thinking.  Stop it.”

 

Zac grins.  “Sorry.” He smacks her hip gently.  “Tell me if it’s too much.” He waits for her nod before he shifts again.  He rests a hand on her lower back as he guides himself into her pussy. “Fuck…”

 

Avery is always tight when he first enters her, but she’s even tighter now.  Zac watches Taylor’s fingers curl over Avery’s back and knows that he’s feeling the same thing he is right now.  He stops when he’s fully inside her and takes a small breath.

 

“Wow,” he mutters.  

  
“Zac, if we don’t start moving, I’m going to kill you,” Taylor growls.

 

“There will be none of that,” Avery whispers.  

 

Zac grips Avery’s hips as he starts moving slowly.  The first several thrusts for both him and Taylor are awkward, but they soon find a good pace and rhythm for everyone.  The way Avery responds to each thrust is almost enough to send Zac over the top, but he manages to gather himself. By the sounds that fill the room and the way Avery and Taylor are moving with him, none of them will last too long.

 

Avery reaches back as best as she can, resting a hand on Zac’s thigh.  “Oh God,” she whimpers. “Feels so good.”

 

Taylor drops his head back to the pillows.  He can’t believe how amazing this actually feels.  He grips her hips, not even caring that he and Zac’s hands are practically intertwined right now.  All that matters is the way he feels and the way Avery feels. 

 

“Yes,” Avery cries out softly.  “So good.”

 

Zac flips his hair back out of his eyes, somehow meeting Taylor’s gaze as he does so.  They share a smile. While it should feel so very wrong, Zac can’t help but feel so completely right.  He’s just glad he’s not alone in that feeling. He can feel the way Avery is tightening on them and knows that she’s close. 

 

“Oh… please…”  

 

“Let go,” Taylor says softly.

 

Zac isn’t sure he’s ever heard his brother’s voice sound as husky as it did just now.  He’s not sure how he feels about the fact that it sounded perfect to his own ears.

 

“Do as he says,” Zac says.

 

Avery whimpers.  She reaches back, grabbing onto Zac’s wrist.  She drops her head forward as both men quicken their thrusts.  “Yes, right there. Oh…” She moans as her orgasm flows through her.

 

Taylor digs his fingertips into her hips.  “Fuck,” he mutters. “So good, Baby.” He feels Zac’s fingers dig into Avery’s hips beside his own.  “Ave…” He thrusts in one last time before he reaches his release.

 

Zac keeps pushing through.  It’s only a couple more thrusts before he’s coming with a loud moan of Avery’s name.  He collapses onto the bed beside the other two after another moment. “Fuck,” he mutters.  “I haven’t come that hard since I was a teenager.”

 

Avery giggles.  She lifts off Taylor’s cock but doesn’t move off him.  She leans over and kisses Zac softly. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  

 

She smiles before moving back and kissing Taylor.  “Thank you.”

 

Taylor smiles against her mouth.  “You’re welcome.”

 

It’s another thirty minutes before Zac and Taylor leave the room.  Zac looks at his brother as they start down the hall.

 

“Well, that was…”

 

Taylor chuckles.  “Certainly was.” He shrugs.  “May sound weird, but I wouldn’t have done it with anyone other than you.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m with you there.  Besides…” He shakes his head.  “She’s not easy to say no to.”


End file.
